


The Guidance Counselor

by settheworldonfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marin is a guidance counselor, Teacher-Student Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settheworldonfire/pseuds/settheworldonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison isn't expecting her guidance counselor to be someone familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guidance Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much the first fic I've ever finished in the Teen Wolf fandom.  
> I wrote it for twfemslash day based on the character of Marin Morrell.  
> NEXT MONTH IS FEMSLASH MONTH over at [twfemslash](twfemslash.tumblr.com) so if you have any prompts about ANY femslash pairing on teen wolf, however strange, then send them on over to me at [justabansheeinthenight](justabansheeinthenight.tumblr.com).

As Allison made her way to the guidance counsellor’s office, she tried to imagine what the counsellor would be like. She’d only ever met one in her life and they were funny and pretty and one of the best things to ever happen to her. Of course, then her father had moved them to this dingy little town of Beacon Hills and everyone kept dying around her and with no contact to her past life, she’d just moved on. She had Scott now. As she walked into the office, she settled on the description of a grown-up Lydia, less smart but just as caring, with a pretty smile on her face and hair to die for.  
She was wrong.  
Well, technically she was all of those things but she was also something else that Allison hadn’t been expecting.  
‘Come in. Sit down, Miss Argent. It’s so lovely to see you again,’ said a woman. Allison looked round and saw the speaker stood at a filing cabinet next to the door. It was Marin. Of course it was. The universe hated her so why shouldn’t it have been? She looked just as beautiful as Allison remembered her; her brown hair falling down past her shoulders in light curls and her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
‘Allison, please do take a seat,’ said Marin, walking round behind the desk to take a seat opposite the one Allison sat down in. ‘What has it been, three months since we last spoke, wouldn’t you say?’ Allison gave a small nod. She didn’t know why Marin had called her here. She had presumed it was for grief counselling but maybe Marin had different plans?  
‘Allison, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?’ the woman asked softly. Allison looked at her closely and thought that she might even be able to see the sadness in the older woman’s eyes.  
‘Miss Morrell, I’m,’ began Allison before Marin cut her off.  
‘You know my name is Marin. You never used to call me by my surname so why’ve you started now?’  
‘Sorry, Marin, I’m so sorry. My dad moved us away during the Christmas holidays. He didn’t tell anyone we were going and he made me get a new phone when we got here. I had no way of contacting you. It wasn’t my fault.’ Allison could feel the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks and when she looked up at Marin, there were tears on hers too. Marin held her arms open and Allison walked over and sat on Marin’s lap, putting her head on the other woman’s shoulder and letting herself be embraced.  
‘Allison, it’s okay. I don’t blame you,’ came Marin’s voice. She felt the soft lips of her guidance counsellor touch her forehead lightly before pulling away again. She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach but she just couldn’t stop herself and before she knew it she was kissing Marin like she’d never been away.  
‘Allison, we can’t,’ said Marin as she pulled away. Her hands were on Allison’s shoulders, holding her tight. Allison frowned slightly. ‘At least, not here.’ She picked up a notepad and scrawled down an address before tearing it off the page and handing it to Allison. ‘Come round tonight. Plan on staying the night,’ she smirked as Allison left the room, clutching the sheet of paper in her balled up fist.


End file.
